


Leaving Solitude

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, lashur urot (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: 'Cause this girl loves girls and boys
Relationships: Taarie (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Leaving Solitude

Farkas and Lashur walked down the road, leaving Solitude. It was just a little past dawn, and they were heading back to Whiterun. They had gone to Solitude to sort out a bear problem and spent the night there.

Lashur had stayed at the Radiant Raiment most of the night. 

Farkas had spent most of the night wandering the city, kept up by the wolf. Even now, the wolf was still growling inside of him. Displeased that it could still smell female altmer lingering on Lashur.

Farkas bit the inside of his mouth to quiet the wolf. He could not stake a claim on Lashur just because he enjoyed their banter and fliriting. And she was free to bed whomever she wanted. The wolf did not like this thought at all.

“Are you alright,” Lashur asked. “You’ve been quiet so far.”

“I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep to well.”

“Do you wanna take a break at Dragonbridge or Morthal?”

“We’ll see. But I’ll probably be fine,” Farkas answered.

“If you say so.”

The pair lapsed into silence again. But the wolf kept growling. Soon, Farkas found himself wondering about Lashur. She was strong, attractive, a little flirtatious, which he didn’t mind and had been enjoying. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little curious about her ‘friend’ back in Solitude…

“How was your night,” Farkas asked.

“Pretty good. I caught up with Taarie and slept well,” Lashur answered honestly.

“So…..are you and Taarie close then?”

Lashur looked at him sideways, an emotion…not quite clear in her gaze.

“Not really,” Lashur answered slowly. “I just drop by when I’m in town from time to time.” She let her sentence linger for a moment before asking, “Does that bother you?”

Farkas shook his head.

“Nah. It’s not any of my business. I was just curious and trying to make small talk is all.”

“Ah. I see. Well don’t worry ‘bout it,” Lashur said, turning her head to fully face Farkas, her mouth turned up in a slight smirk, her eyes mischievous. “What I got goin’ on with Taarie ain’t serious or exclusive.”

“And you fit my style just fine. In case, you wanted to know that too,” she finished with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 18: panic! at the disco


End file.
